


LeBlanc's Dream Team

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Team Bonding, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: When Ren's gets overwhelmed by all his friends, Makoto offers to take his position for the day. That gives Sojiro a good excuse to make her LeBlanc's next skilled sole.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	LeBlanc's Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving all the support you guys are showing me for Shumako. It feels good going back to my roots. I really am happy that you all appreciate what I wanted to do since I started Shumako content. It makes my heart flutter a little. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!

It's not everyday that you don't see Ren Amamiya helping all his teammates with their needs. He was always a selfless person. He's been told that many times. He had a keen sense for when his friends wanted some time to kill. Or maybe it's his Third Eye? I don't know. But no matter what the cost, Ren will go out of his way to get some help for his friends. They mean the world to him after all.

Though....it may have some cost with his sanity. Ren had been out helping his friends all day. When he finally came back to LeBlanc, he just wanted to get on bed and sleep the night away.

"You....doing okay, kid?" Sojiro asked.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine." Ren said.

He headed upstairs as he left a very concerned Sojiro Sakura. He was Ren's caretaker for the year, but didn't do much to help him.

"Kid's friends must be driving him insane. Maybe I should get someone to help him." Sojiro thought.

He decided to give someone a call to see what they can give Ren some help.

"Hello?....Yeah....It's me, Sakura....Yup....Uh-huh....Yeah. So I'm worried about how your friends and Ren are doing......That so? Well, I was just trying to see if you can help him......yeah..... I see.....well, you see, he just came back and soundes a bit out of it......yes......yeah......okay......please do what you can......yeah.....okay. Goodnight."

Sojiro hanged up. He looked at the staircase leading to Ren's room he lent him.

"Let's hope this'll work." He said.

The next morning, Ren woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He grabbed it and looked over the requests made by his friends. He let a depressed sigh. Today, he just wanted to stay in bed.

"Ugh......give me a break." Ren yawned.

He got out of bed and stretched. At that moment, he heard someone coming upstairs, potentially to speak to him.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

"Ren? You're up?" The voice of Ren's girlfriend, Makoto Niijima said.

He was surprised to see her so soon. And in LeBlanc of all places. In the morning. What was she doing here at such an early time in the day?

"Any reason you're here so early?" Ren asked.

"Well....Boss wanted me to help you with something. So I came as soon as possible." Makoto said.

"Oh? Help me? With what?" Ren asked.

"With the pain in the ass that's your friends." Sojiro' s voice said, coming up the stairs.

"Pain in the ass? What are you talking about?" Ren asked the cafe owner.

"I can tell your friends have been running you raggedly the past few days, so I called Niijima-san last night to see of she could help you with that." Sojiro said.

"That's kind of you, Boss, but I'm perfectly fine." Ren said.

"You can start by slapping some sense into him if you could." Sojiro told Makoto and went back down stairs.

"I think Boss has a point, Ren. The others seemed to be always hassling you with different things. I know you want to make it seem like you're completely unaffected by this, but it's pretty obvious that you're going somewhat insane." Makoto said.

"Ugh....I can't a moment's rest." Ren whined.

"So you admit it?" Makoto said.

"Please forgive me, Makoto. But you're completely right. I can't go one moment without someone wanting to spend time with me. I honestly want to decline, but I know that'll make them feel bad." Ren said.

"Ren...." Makoto said quietly.

"Ugh....my head is killing me." Ren said, sitting himself back down on the bed.

"Don't worry, Ren. Today is your off day. Get all the rest you need." Makoto said.

"Okay. So...who will tend to the others then?" Ren asked.

"I do it. For you, my precious RenRen." Makoto said.

"Thanks, Makoto. I knew I could rely on you." Ren said.

"Just stay in bed and get some rest." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Ren said, laying his head back on the pillow. "Well, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, RenRen." Makoto said.

Ren yawned and finally went to sleep peacefully. Makoto looked at him, blissfully snoring sound asleep.

"Heh. Finally." Sojiro said.

"I hope the others don't mind that I'll take over Ren's position today." Makoto said.

"Speaking of which." Sojiro said and tossed Makoto a LeBlanc apron.

"Huh?"

"What? I'm his friend too, didn't you know?" Sojiro joked.

"Oh...uh...yeah." Makoto said nervously.

"I'll teach everything you need to know. You'll be on your A-game in no time." Sojiro said.

"Okay. I-I'll try to live up to your expectations." Makoto said.

The two of them left Ren to catch his deserved Zzz's and began working to open the cafe. Sojiro was impressed on how fast Makoto caught on with his instructions. She made Ren look like a joke compared to her.

"Not bad, Niijima-san. You've caught on so soon." Sojiro said.

"Thanks. I do most of the cooking and dishes at home, so this shouldn't be any different." Makoto said.

"Well. That'll be up to your first customer." Sojiro said.

"F-First customer..." Those words alone made Makoto nervous.

"Don't get all tense. Just serve 'em what they want and you'll do fine. Trust me." Sojiro said.

"O-Okay." Makoto nodded.

Then, the bell of the door rung and the door swing open. Sojiro and Makoto looked as Akechi walked into the cafe.

"Good morning, Sakura-san and Amamiy-" Akechi stopped himself when he saw Makoto tending the cafe with Sojiro instead of Ren.

"Oh? Niijima-san?" He asked.

"Y-Yes? What will your order be?" Makoto responded.

"Sakura-san? Where's Amamiya-san?" Akechi asked Sojiro.

"The kid's taking a break for today. You got his replacement right here." Sojiro said.

"I see. Might I ask why he is taking the day off?" Akechi asked.

"Sure. So long as you hurry up and order something." Sojiro said.

"Ah yes. One hot coffee please." Akechi said.

"You heard him, Niijima-san." Sojiro said.

"C-Coming right up." Makoto said and got to work.

"So...about the kid. I'm pretty sure you're friends with him, right?" Sojiro asked Akechi.

"I suppose you can say that." Akechi said.

"Then you'd probably know that you and the rest of those delinquents have been driving him nuts with how many time you ask for help." Sojiro said.

"Oh. Is that so? My dearest apologies." Akechi said.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the kid when he wakes up." Sojiro said.

"I suppose that goes without saying." Akechi said. "But I digress. I suppose Niijima-san will be helping you out today?"

"Sure will. Do me a favor and pass that on to your friends." Sojiro said.

"Can do." Akechi said.

"H-Here you are. O-One freshly blended hot LeBlanc coffee." Makoto said.

"My. So formal. And it's only a cup of coffee." Akechi said. "Let's see if your skills amass to that of Amamiya-san's."

Akechi took a sip of Makoto's coffee. His eyes widened when he tasted the profound flavor she used. Clearly a cut above the rest.

"Well, Sakura-san. It seems you've taught her well." Akechi said.

"Congrats, Niijima-san. Your first customer was a success." Sojiro said.

"T-Thank you." Makoto said.

"I must say. This is one of a kind." Akechi said, taking another sip of coffee.

"I-I'm truly grateful that you enjoy it, Akechi-kun." Makoto said.

"Maybe you should have her work here part-time, Sakura-san." Akechi said.

"Hmm...now that could be interesting." Sojiro thought.

"P-Please. I-I'm just did what I was taught." Makoto said.

"I was only joking, Niijima-san." Akechi said.

"O-Oh. Right. Of course." Makoto said.

"That being said, you and Amamiya-san would be a nice duo for this place. Your spectacular coffee and Amamiya-san's splendid curry would make anyone come here for a drink or a bite." Akechi said.

"W-Well...um...." Makoto was slightly flustered by the compliment.

"Take that as an opportunity. My door's always open." Sojiro said.

"T-Thank you, Boss." Makoto said.

"Now then. I should get going." Akechi said.

"A-Already?" Makoto asked.

"There's something I need to attend to with Sae-san." Akechi said.

"Well. I'm glad you're a fan of Niijima-san's coffee. Come back anytime." Sojiro said.

"I shall do just that." Akechi said. "Well, goodbye then."

Makoto and Sojiro watched as Akechi left the cafe. Makoto sighed in relief. She'd been totally stressed out by what Akechi would say about her coffee.

"Not bad at all, Niijima-san." Sojiro said.

"I'm sure my sister would be questioning me in my I'm doing this." Makoto said.

"Well. Just be glad you did a great job. I'm sure Ren'll be proud of you, too." Sojiro said.

"Y-Yeah." Makoto said.

Then, the door opened yet again. Only this time, the whole gang showed up instead of just one of them. That made Makoto flare with nervousness.

"Sup, Boss? Sup, Re-" Ryuji paused.

"Makoto? Is that you?" Ann asked.

"U-Umm..." Makoto was too nervous to say anything.

"That's... certainly an interesting attire. " Yusuke said.

"Don't tell me Sojiro's got you working here with Ren?" Futaba whined.

"N-No. I mean...not technically?" Makoto said.

"Niijima-san's just filling in for today." Sojiro said.

"Oh. That's a surprise." Haru said.

"So...where's Ren-senpai?" Sumire asked.

"Currently upstairs taking a well deserved nap." Sojiro said.

"For real? He's still asleep?" Ryuji asked.

"You can thank yourselves for that. You all kept running him ragged." Sojiro said.

"Wha? Nah. I'm sure Ren's fine. Just a bit tired." Futaba said.

"It's the truth. You all don't think about Ren and take advantage of his free time so much, he hasn't gotten much sleep at all." Makoto said.

"So that's why his eyes radiated tiredness." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. So Niijima-san is taking his place for the time being." Sojiro said.

"Well ain't we the lucky ones." Ryuji said.

"Well. I guess we should at least make her feel welcomed." Ann said.

" I agree." Yusuke said.

"O-OK. S-So...what can I get you all?" Makoto asked.

Everyone started talking at once. It made Makoto even more nervous.

"One at a damn time!" Sojiro scolded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Ryuji said.

Everyone individually asked Makoto what they wanted and she got to work. The same aroma of coffee and curry fillsd air as she worked her little and beautiful self off. She eventually got everyone's order to them and they chowed down.

"My. This coffee is divine." Haru said.

"It has the perfect blend of caffeine and the spectacular taste of what it means to wake up in the morning. Truly a one of a kind experience." Yusuke said.

"G-Glad you like it." Makoto said.

"This curry ain't so bad either. It's honestly not that spicy or cold. It's just in the middle." Ryuji chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's a choking hazard!" Sojiro scolded.

"I'm honestly stunned Makoto. You're skills are amazing." Ann said.

"T-Thanks." Makoto said.

"I bet all those times watching Ren do it paid off for ya." Futaba said.

"W-Well...I..uh..." Makoto looked flustered.

"But we all can agree that Niijima-senpai is the best at this. On par with Ren-senpai." Sumire said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes indeed." Akechi's voice said.

"You're back already?" Makoto gasped.

"My apologies for the sudden entry. I was just hoping that I could potentially get in with your fabled curry?" Akechi asked.

"O-OK."

"From what I heard, it's the perfect taste of what it offers. Not too spicy of too cold. Just at the perfect point." Akechi said.

"Wait. You were eavesdropping?" Ryuji said.

"Oh no. I just happen to hear your remakes outside." Akechi said.

"Well, I'm glad you think that way. Take a seat." Sojiro said.

"Y-Your order will be out in a minute." Makoto said, hurring back to the kitchen.

"She seems awfully flustered about this." Akechi said.

"That's because she knows you'll love it." Ryuji said.

Sure enough, that was the case. The moment Akechi's taste buds came in contact with the curry, he was absolutely mind blown. Makoto seemed to have her friends regards for her amazing job at Cafe LeBlanc.

A long time passed....

Makoto and Sojiro are now hanging out by the counter. Makoto seemed very tired from all the hard work she out in today. Who could blame her? She had orders being thrown at her left and right. It'd be no surprise of she was tuckered out.

"You did a fine job today, Niijima-san." Sojiro said.

"T-Thanks, Boss." Makoto said.

"I gotta say, you seem a natural at this sorta thing. I'm sure Ren would bble so proud of you." Sojiro said.

"H-He's been asleep for the whole day. It makes me wonder just how much the others drove him." Makoto said.

"Well in any case, you did amazingly. You know, my offer still stands." Sojiro said.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe I'll consider it." Makoto said.

Then, Sojiro looked somewhere else for a moment. He gave a slight nod and looked at Makoto.

"Oh..." He said.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"I'd like to place an order." Someone said.

That voice Makoto knee too well. And it made her steam embarrassment.

"R-R-Re-Ren!? Y-You're awake!?" Makoto gasped.

"Heard you did a great job today. That's only if I have a taste of what's been going on." Ren said.

"Well. I should be heading home now. Enjoy." Sojiro said and walked out the door.

"U-Umm....Uhh...." Makoto had no idea what to do now.

"I'll have a nice cup of coffee and some curry, please." Ren said.

"I-Isn't it a bit late for coffee?" Makoto asked.

"Not here it's not." Ren said.

"U-Umm...C-Coming right up..." Makoto said.

Ren watched as she made her way to the kitchen. The apron really fits her nicely, he thought. It made her feel like she was truly his kind of girl. The kind that shares a common theme with the man she loves.

Didn't take long for Makoto to prepare what Ren had ordered. She placed a plate of curry in front of him as well as a hot cup of coffee. Ren examined both very professionally. He was the expert of the team after all.

"P-Please enjoy." Makoto said.

"Let's see..." Ren decided to try the coffee first.

He clenched the cup with a sole finger, took a quick whiff and finally took a sip.

H-How is it?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm....Guatemalan Antigua." Ren said.

"Uhh...what?"

"That's the type of coffee beans you used. I have a sixth sense for knowing my coffee." Ren said.

"I-Is that so?" Makoto said.

"I won't bombard you with the details." Ren said.

"Sojiro beat you to it." Makoto joked.

"Had a feeling he would." Ren said.

He then shifted his attention to the plate of curry. He glared intensely at it. When at last he grabbed his spoon and took a piece, he was sure this would be something he'd never forget.

And it was. The taste was so rich and it practically melted in his enjoyably.

"You like it?" Makoto said.

"Yeah. Very much. Lemme guess.... Black Pepper?" Ren said.

"Yeah. I'd figure I'd make this extra special just for you, Ren." Makoto said.

"Well, I'm flattered to hear that, my Queen." Ren said.

"That aside, you seem rather refreshed. Did you sleep well?" Makoto asked.

"It's the finest I've ever slept in days. Dare I say weeks as well." Ren said.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Makoto said.

"I also had a dream about your cooking. It was divine. The way you added different spices, your steady pace, your good minded heart, all of it was like a dream come true." Ren said.

"I-Is that so?" Makoto seemed flustered again.

"And the way that dream ended was amazing as well." Ren said.

"How did it end?" Makoto asked.

"I'll show you." Ren said, getting up from his seat.

"Huh?"

Makoto watched as Ren walked behind the counter and closer towards her. She tried to keep her composure, but the gap was closing very fast.

"R-R-R-Re-Re-Ren!? What are y-you doing!?" Makoto desperately asked.

Ren didn't say a word as he pinned Makoto against the wall. She looked at his eyes, radiating what she hoped was a good thing.

"Here's how it ended." Ren said.

He cupped Makoto's face and delve in for a kiss.

She didn't see that coming. She didn't know how to react. But she eventually gave in and embraced her boyfriend's soft lips against hers. It made feel as if she had done him a great deal.

"I love you, my Queen."

"I lover you too, Joker."

_I spent a romantic evening with Makoto. We both talked about how the future of LeBlanc would be of we both worked here. It made my day do much better knowing Makoto had my back. She's so reliable._

"Sae won't notice if you're gone by dawn, right?"

"Not at all."

"Then let's make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> More Shumako on the way!!! Stay right where you are!! The train's not stopping anytime soon!!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaosThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!!


End file.
